The Gynecologic Oncology Group is a non-profit organization with the purpose of promoting excellence in the quality and integrity of clinical and basic research in the field of Gynecologic Malignancies. The Group is committed to maintaining the highest standards in clinical trials development, execution, analysis and distribution of results. Continuous evaluation of our processes is utilized in order to constantly improve the quality of patient care. The Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) is the foremost multidisciplinary cooperative clinical trial research group devoted to the study of gynecologic malignancies. Since its inception in 1979, the GOG has been a recognized leader in the development of new forms of treatment and has relied on the Phase II trials as the design to identify new information. Supporting that major activity are the concerted efforts of: multidisciplinary committees;committees focused on special areas of expertise such as developmental therapeutics, quality of life, translational research, and cancer prevention and control;and modality committees providing recent approaches and procedures in each of the relevant diagnostic and therapeutic disciplines. The GOG has an active, effective program in the study of new chemotherapeutic agents and innovative therapeutic approaches in gynecologic cancers;and this program has introduced important findings for study in the phase III setting. In patients with advanced cervical, endometrial and ovarian cancers, the GOG has defined significant improvement associated with the use of systemic therapy. The GOG has performed a series of trials which have defined: the standard use of paclitaxel plus carboplatin in ovarian carcinoma, concurrent platinum-based chemoradiation in stage IB-IVA carcinoma of the cervix, combination chemotherapy in advanced or recurrent carcinoma of the cervix, and chemotherapy in patients with advanced or high-risk limited endometrial carcinoma. In addition, the GOG has been active in developing new mechanisms to enhance translational research, cancer prevention and control and medical informatics. The Group has collaborated actively with the NCI in evaluating new data management collection and reporting systems. Future efforts will focus on: evolving a better understanding of the biology of gynecologic cancers, improving patient outcome through continued trials of both cytotoxic and biologically targeted agents in combination with surgery and radiation, and enhancing quality of life of patients with gynecologic cancers.